Angel Radio
by sonofabitch99
Summary: Dean Winchester isn't gay. He might find the voice over the radio extremely attractive and the voice might be the manliest thing he has ever heard. But Dean Winchester isn't gay. Established Sabriel. Destiel. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'M POSTING THIS BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!**_

_**I wrote this one day, just to get the idea out of my head. I know it's crap, but I figured I'll just post it. **_

**Angel Radio**

"Please, Dean?"

Dean could hear the pout in his brother's voice and he knew that were his brother with him he would be under the mercy of Sammy's puppy eyes. "I'm at work." Dean complained, smearing the oil from his hands onto his jeans. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important." Sam said, his voice low and pleading. Dean sighed. He couldn't ever deny his little brother anything.

"Alright, alright. I'll be over in ten."

Dean grabbed a cloth from his workbench and wiped the rest of the oil from his skin onto the piece of material. He pressed end on his cellphone and slipped it into his back pocket, before jogging into Bobby's – his father for all intents and purposes – house and grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Hey Bobby!" He shouted into the house. "I need to go get Sammy and drop him off at the library. I'll be back in an hour." Dean heard a vague grunt from the study that he took as a yes.

He walked back outside and admired his baby while he approached her. Her black coat was shimmering under the sun, all thanks to the wax Dean had applied that morning. He slid into the car, taking a moment to enjoy the smell of leather, before starting her up and pulling her out of the dusty driveway.

It took Dean less than eight minutes to get to his brother's apartment building. The giant was already waiting outside and Dean only had to stop for a second before they were off again.

"Would you mind telling me why I had to pick you up _now_? I was working." Dean sighed.

"My WI-fi has been going haywire for the past few days and it has officially packed its bags and left this morning and I have a huge ass Research Proposal due on Monday. So, I'll have to make due with the old-school way of research." Sam grunted, obviously annoyed with his situation. Dean pitied the guy.

Sam was studying to become a lawyer and whenever Dean saw the kid he was busy with something or other study related. Dean was hella proud of his brother and Sammy was a fucking genius, but he never envied him. Dean was perfectly content with his life as a mechanic.

Sam started playing with the knobs on Baby's radio and Dean glared.

"Sammy." He warned, taking turns to glare at his brother and looking at the road. "Remember my number one rule about Baby." Dean saw Sam rolling his eyes in his peripheral vision.

"Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake-hole. Yeah, I got it Dean. But Gabe's DJ-ing today."

Gabriel Novak was Sam's boyfriend. Dean and Gabriel had a like-hate relationship. Dean liked him for making his brother so fucking happy, but the guy was an asshole. Gabe liked Dean for being Sam's brother, but he also thought that Dean was an asshole. Gabriel was a DJ at a local radio station called Angel Radio and Sam liked to listen to him as much as he possibly could.

"No offense, Sam. But your boyfriend has horrible taste in music." Dean gagged. But Sam just continued to play with the knob, searching for the right station. The crackle was starting to grate on Dean's nerves and he was about to slap Sam's hand, when the latter finally found the right station. The opening chords of Katy Perry's _Roar _sounded over the speakers and Dean winced. He threw his brother a look that screamed _I told you so_, but Sam ignored the glare, lightly humming along with the song.

"Pansy." Dean muttered under his breath.

Several times during the song, Dean contemplated changing the station, but he didn't want to deal with Sammy's moaning and he figured he only had to deal with this until he got to the library.

When the last note faded away, Dean wanted to cry in happiness.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Katy Perry with her new hit single _Roar_. Now there's one kitten I wouldn't mind to stroke, if ya know what I mean." Gabriel's smug voice made Dean want to punch something. Dean looked Sammy's way, incredulously. He wanted to ask if Sam was sure his boyfriend was 100% gay, but he was afraid that that would incite some crude remarks from his brother that he didn't want to hear.

"Unfortunately, I always know what you mean, Gabriel."

Dean's mind blanked for a second and in his shock he swerved the car into the middle of the road. Sam's cry and a loud honk from a car coming from the opposite direction shook Dean from his stupor and the man quickly righted the car.

_What was that?_ Dean thought.

A gravelly voice that had sounded extremely sexed-out had talked over the radio and it had sent some strong shivers through Dean's lower stomach, that's what.

"What the hell, Dean?!" Sam shouted from the passenger-seat, rousing Dean from his reverie.

"I...uh...I don't know." Dean answered. Sam stared at his older brother, trying to figure out what had happened for his brother to have reacted that way.

Dean's hand shot forward to switch off the radio in such an aggressive movement that it startled Sam.

"Dean?" Sam asked, even more confused.

"Sam." Dean said, in a tone that made it clear that the conversation was over.

Two awkward minutes later, Dean pulled into the library's parking lot and stopped in front of the steps leading to the front door of the building. Sam spared his older brother a worried glance, before climbing out. Dean rolled down the window and leaned toward the passenger side.

"What time do you want me to come pick you up?" He asked. The younger Winchester shrugged.

"I'll text you." He answered, before turning around and entering the building.

Dean's mind wandered as he made his way back to Singer's Auto Salvage. He was debating whether or not to turn the radio on again.

Dean was still unsure what his sexual preference was. He had slept with a ton of women, loved a select few, but every now and then he would find himself extremely attracted to a guy.

And now his stomach was doing these strange little flips at the thought of that voice.

That very deep, masculine voice.

His hand twitched toward the radio, but he caught the movement before he could turn it on. His mind joined his stomach in doing flips. His thoughts jumping from turning the radio on to forgetting the voice forever.

"Stop being such a fucking coward, Dean" He muttered to himself, banging a fist against his steering-wheel to emphasize his point. "It was a once off thing. No one has that deep of a voice, naturally. The guy was probably joking around." Not feeling an ounce more convinced, Dean hit the button and Miley Cyrus's _Wrecking Ball _filled the car.

Blegh.

Luckily, the song was pretty much finished.

"That was Justin Timberlake and Miley Cyrus with _Suit & Tie _and _Wrecking Ball_, respectively." Dean closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek at the sound of that voice that practically dripped sex. "And now for some actual good music-" The voice added, before being interrupted.

"Hey. _Suit & Tie _and _Wrecking Ball _are beautiful songs." Gabriel chimed, his voice too amused to sound offended. "And we play popular music on Angel Radio, little brother. Not some Indie shit you found in some or other alley."

Little brother? Was this voice god related to Gabriel. Oh please no!

"Shut up, Assbutt. I'm just going to play some Florence & The Machine. They're popular." The voice answered. Dean didn't know whether he should laugh at the Assbutt comment or sigh at the adorableness of it all.

That thought shocked Dean to his core. He had just thought that a guy was adorable. If that isn't gay then he didn't know what was.

He listened to _Bird Song _by Florence & The Machine and was surprised to find that he liked it. But he was wondering if his little crush on the voice wasn't perhaps influencing his taste.

When Dean parked his car in his spot at Bobby's he was sad to find that his time with the voice was over now.

He was totally going to take his radio at home and bring it to work.

_-_-_SPN_-_-_

The following days were filled with a shit-ton of Angel Radio. Whenever Dean had time, he would listen to the voice. By now, he had realized that Gabriel and the voice would always DJ together and their usual time-slots were in the morning from 9 am to 1 pm

Also, he had finally got a name. Gabriel usually called the voice 'little brother', but every now and then a girl – Anna - would join them in DJ-ing and she would call the voice: Castiel.

So, Dean finally had a name to call out when he jerked off in the shower. He couldn't imagine a face to go with the voice, so in his fantasies rough manly hands would grab him, blindfold him and consequently do things to him, while whispering dirty things in his ear.

Dean was pretty sure that he was gay.

It was a Friday and Dean was underneath a BMW 5 series. Angel Radio was blasting from the corner. Dean was feeling a little down, because it was eleven in the morning and Castiel hadn't been on the radio, yet.

He was starting to feel like a drug addict and Castiel's voice was the very best crack you could find.

"Dean!" Bobby called from outside the barn where Dean was working. "We have a customer." Dean heard some vague mutters and the the barn door opened.

"Just a second." Dean shouted out to whoever was out there. He lifted his wrench and wiggled the bolt under the exhaust pipe.

"Take your time." A voice answered.

Dean froze, his arm staying in the awkward position and his eyes widening. There was no mistaking that voice. His heart beat took up a notch and his breathing suddenly become uneven.

He lowered his arm slowly, taking deep breaths to slow down his beating heart. Slowly, he slid himself out from underneath the car. He looked at the ground while he stood up.

Dean counted to ten, gave himself a pep talk and then...he looked up.

Nothing could've prepared him for the magnificence that was this creature. Dean was good looking, he knew that, but he wasn't even close to this guy.

An angel with dark brown hair all sexed up, stubble that was doing things to Dean and the bluest of fucking blue eyes.

Dean couldn't stop his eyes from appraising this guy from top to bottom.

I'm so fucking gay. Dean thought. And he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Hello." The guy said, thrusting his hand forward for Dean to shake.

But Dean was too busy burying himself in the liquid pool that is the guy's voice. The angel dropped his hand and coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry." Dean said, shaking his head and mentally kicking himself for being such an idiot. "Dean Winchester." He added, smirking and grabbing the guy's hand to shake. He held on much longer than necessary and added a wink.

"Castiel Novak."

Dean wanted to squeal. So, this was Castiel from Angel Radio. This was the guy he had been obsessed with these past few days.

"Novak?" Dean asked, wondering. "Please don't tell me you're related to Douche-riel."

Great, now you've insulted his possible family. Nice going, Dean.

Luckily, Castiel seemed to find this funny.

"If you are referring to Gabriel, then yes. Unfortunately, he is my brother. But he was the one to recommend you when my car broke down. I guess he was trying to get into Sam's good books by promoting his boyfriend's brother's shop."

Dean laughed. "I'm actually surprised this is the first time we're meeting. Sam can't get enough of Gabe. It's disgusting."

They both laughed and Dean found his heart leaping at the sight of Castiel's smile and sparkling eyes.

"So, car trouble?" Dean asked. The two of them walked outside, where a Prius was sitting looking pitiful next to Baby's glory. "You drive a Prius? Thank God you're pretty."

Both of them froze at the comment. It had slipped out of Dean's mouth before he could stop it.

"Sorry." He muttered, bowing his head to hide his blush. Castiel didn't say anything, choosing rather to just pop open the hood. Dean walked to the front and quickly inspected the engine.

"I hope there isn't something seriously wrong. I use my car quite a lot."

"Nah, you were just running a bit low on cooling liquid. I have some inside."

Dean was surprised when Castiel followed him back into the barn. He grabbed a bottle from the shelf above the radio and turned around to find that Castiel was standing very close to him.

Castiel smelled like cotton candy and cinnamon. The smell made Dean's mouth water.

"You're listening to Angel Radio?" Castiel asked, his head cocked to the side. The sight was too adorable for Dean. He felt like he was going to spontaneously combust any moment now.

"Uh yeah. I usually listen to it while I work." Dean walked back outside and popped the lid on the bottle, before pouring some liquid into the container in the engine. Castiel chuckled as he followed him.

"Ha. I don't have you figured as a pop fan." Castiel said, watching Dean's hands work on the engine. Dean smiled a strained smile. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm not." Dean muttered, closing the bottle and heading back inside to put it away.

"Then why-" Castiel started, but Dean cut him off through pressing his lips against Castiel's chapped ones.

At first, Castiel didn't respond, but Dean's lips were insistent and they coaxed a response from the other man. Dean pressed himself against Cas, crowding the man until he took several steps backward and they hit the wall. A low groan escaped Castiel and Dean pressed himself even closer, sliding a leg to slot in between Castiel and gently pressing his erection against the Cas's thigh. He broke the kiss when it became apparent that oxygen was necessary.

"I like to listen to your voice, Cas." Dean spoke, his own voice so husky that it elicited a shiver from Cas.

Castiel smiled and attacked Dean's lips once again. Cas grabbed Dean's short hairs at the nape of his neck and pulled aggressively. A low groan fell from Dean's lips and he slowly moved his kisses from Cas's mouth to his neck and collarbone. The two men rutted against each other in reckless abandon.

"Dean?"

Dean froze as he listened to his name from outside. He groaned at the familiarity of the voice.

"Where ar-" Sam stopped abruptly. "Oh...whoa." He coughed.

And then, as if Dean didn't have the worst luck in the world already, another voice joined.

"What is it, Sammy?" Gabriel asked. "Oh...oh my God. Castiel?!"

Cas stared at Dean with wide eyes – a look that rivaled a deer in headlights. He dropped his head into the crook of Dean's neck and Dean chuckled.

"Want to have dinner some time?" Dean asked, pressing a kiss on the shell of Castiel's ear.

"Yeah." The gravelly voice answered, even huskier from the kissing.

"Damn it, Dean! Get the fuck off my brother." Gabriel shouted.

_**A/N: There you go. Sorry for the major suckage. I don't know anything about cars, so sorry if I got anything wrong with that.**_

_**If you guys want me to continue with Castiel's point of view, just let me know. **_

_**Love y'all**_

_**Remember to vote for our boys for People's Choice Awards! Link is on my profile!**_

_**Xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow, guys. Thanks so much for the amazing reviews. I never expected such a turn out. So, to say thank you here's a chapter with Castiel's point of view.**_

**Angel Radio**

Castiel was having a bad day. He woke up when Kevin – his cat – thought that his face was a piece of meat and started licking the side of his nose. Now, normally he wouldn't mind that too much, but he had forgotten to set his alarm the previous night and now he was late to work.

He jumped up, ignoring the startled meow from his cat and grabbed some fresh clothing. Castiel was never so glad that he had showered the night before. He jumped into the hallway outside of his bedroom, one foot in his pants and the other hopping along to the kitchen.

Once he had both legs in both pant holes, he flipped the switch on his coffee machine and sighed gratefully at the warm aroma that filled the room. He slid his tie over his head, before realizing that he was still shirtless.

Cursing, Castiel ran back to his room, grabbed a crisp white shirt and jabbed his arms through the holes. He buttoned it while jogging back to his kitchen. On the counter next to the microwave was a small sound system. Castiel quickly pressed the on button, before grabbing a cup from the shelf above and filling it with the brew from the machine. He caught Gabriel mid-sentence.

"-if you've been listening this morning you know that you're party hardying with Anna Milton and Gabriel Novak. If you haven't, then you should know that my little brother, Castiel, is MIA. Castiel if you're listening, get your uptight ass up here. If you're dead I find it pretty rude that I haven't been informed by authorities, yet."

Castiel groaned. He took a sip of the coffee, but dumped the whole cup in the sink as the boiling hot water singed his taste buds. He grabbed a glass, filled it with water from his fridge and downed the entire thing in one breath.

He grabbed his tie, suit jacket, trench coat, socks, shoes, wallet and keys and ran outside barefoot to his car.

He almost ripped the door from its hinges in his hurry. He slipped his socks and shoes and tie on, before remembering that he had forgotten his phone inside.

Castiel ran back inside his house, tripped over Kevin's food bowl and hit his head on his coffee table. He lay on the floor for a few seconds, willing the stars he was seeing to go away, before standing up slowly, blinking owlishly.

He shook his head and walked toward his bedroom, grabbed his phone and walked back to his car, trying to nurse the bump just above his forehead.

Once he was back into the car, he unlocked his phone and stared at his screen, filled with missed calls and messages. He ignored everything and shot one text to Gabriel.

**From: Castiel**

**To: Gabriel**

**Overslept. Will be there in 15 minutes.**

He slipped the car keys into the slot and smiled at the light purr that emanated from his Prius. His shoulders seemed to relax and the knots in his back dissolved as he drove.

That was, until his car started sputtering and a light tendril of smoke snaked its way from his bonnet into the sky.

"No, no, no, no, no." Castiel muttered, his face draining from any color it had possessed. He swerved out of the road and onto the shoulder, where he parked his car and stared at the smoke, forlorn.

He grabbed his phone and quickly dialled Gabriel's number, but his older brother didn't pick up. Castiel dialled twice more, before Gabe finally answered.

"Castiel? Why are you calling? I'm busy."

"I apologize, Gabriel. But my car has broken down and I don't think I will be able to get to work today." Castiel opened his door and stepped outside.

"Your car broke down? Shit…okay." Castiel listened to quiet murmurs in the background and he gathered that Gabriel was excusing himself. "Uhm…I'm going to call Sam's brother's place."

Sam Winchester was Gabriel's boyfriend and Sam's brother, Damon or Dan or Dean or something, was a mechanic. Castiel and Sam's brother haven't met, yet. But from the way Gabriel talked about him, the guy didn't seem very pleasant

"Thanks Gabriel." Castiel sincerely said. "I'll call you later."

Castiel popped the hood and walked to the front of the car. He had no idea what he was supposed to look at, but he noticed that the smoke was coming from the middle of what looked like the engine.

A few minutes later a tow truck appeared and parked in front of Castiel's car. A skinny guy, about the same age as Castiel, hopped out from behind the wheel and swaggered over to Castiel.

"Hi there. You Castiel?" The man asked, giving Castiel's Prius a once-over. "I'm Garth and I've come to save the damsel in distress." Garth laughed.

Castiel smiled a wry grin. The odd man – at least Cas thought so - quickly hooked Castiel's car with his tow truck, while the latter waited in the front of the tow truck. After everything was secure, Garth climbed into the front and they drove off.

"So, what do you do, Castiel?" Garth asked, trying to fill the silence.

"I am a DJ on Angel Radio." Castiel answered. Garth gasped.

"Really? I love Angel Radio. I listen to it every day."

The rest of the ride was filled with Garth's incessant questions and stories. Castiel was normally a very patient man, but this guy was testing his limits.

Fortunately, the place – Singer's Auto Salvage as Garth told him – was close to where he had broken down and Garth quietened down as they parked and he dropped his Prius next to a gleaming, sleek, obviously classic car. Garth noticed Castiel's appraising eyes.

"Oh, that's Dean's. He's a mechanic here and the Impala is his baby. I swear he has never loved anything more than that car."

Castiel figured that Dean was Sam's brother.

A large barn loomed over the cars and waiting outside was a rather chubby man, with a beard and severe eyes.

"Garth, ya idjit, what took you so long." His words were annoyed, but the smile that peeked out from underneath his beard was soft.

"Whatever, Bobby, you know that I'm the best tower in the country." Garth answered. "Give the Prius to Dean. You know how much he loves them." The two men snorted and Castiel wasn't sure if he should feel insulted by that.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted into the barn. "We have a customer." Bobby turned back toward Castiel and smiled. "You can go on right in there." Bobby shoved Castiel through the door and into the barn.

Inside, a BMW was situated in the middle, several tools and oil smudges littered the floor and a radio was blaring from the corner. A pair of jean-covered bow-legs peeked out from underneath the car. Castiel couldn't help but notice that said legs were a very nice shape.

"Just a second." A muffled voice came from underneath the car.

"Take your time." Castiel answered. He wasn't completely sure why he said that. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

Dean slowly slid out from underneath the car and Castiel's breath caught.

He was handsome.

Castiel had never had a fetish when it came to sex, but he was pretty sure that Dean had awoken some oil smeared, mechanic fantasies. The guy had light brown-golden hair, cut short with strands sticking up at various angles. His cheekbones could cut glass and the light freckles and vivid green eyes caused tremors in Castiel.

Castiel realized that he was staring.

"Hello." He muttered, thrusting his hand out for Dean to shake, but Dean didn't. He seemed to be lost in another world and Castiel dropped his hand, embarrassed. Of course, he wouldn't be interesting enough for the most gorgeous man alive. Dean shook his head and grinned, stopping Castiel's heart.

"Sorry." Dean spoke and Castiel couldn't look anywhere but Dean's lips as they formed around the word. "Dean Winchester." He added, as if Castiel didn't know who the god in front of him was. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and shook it fervently. The touch sent an electric shock through the Castiel's nerve-endings. Before Dean dropped his hand, the Adonis – because that was the only way Castiel could describe Dean – winked.

Castiel had to contain his squeal. But then he remembered who he was; a single DJ with a cat and a fading memory of one boyfriend that had given him two orgasms. He decided that Dean must have something in his eye.

"Castiel Novak." Cas introduced himself, trying not to sound like an infatuated teenager speaking with her crush.

"Novak?" Dean asked. "Please don't tell me you're related to Douche-riel."

Castiel cringed inside. Gabriel could be a little much for some people and he hoped that Dean didn't automatically assume that Castiel was similar.

Castiel noticed that Dean seemed a little panicked with what he said and he wanted to laugh. Dean must've thought what he said offended Castiel.

"If you are referring to Gabriel, then yes. Unfortunately, he is my brother. But he was the one to recommend you when my car broke down. I guess he was trying to get into Sam's good books by promoting his boyfriend's brother's shop." Castiel smirked. Ironically, Cas only said this to get into Dean's good graces. He usually didn't throw Gabe under the bus.

Dean laughed. "I'm actually surprised this is the first time we're meeting. Sam can't get enough of Gabe. It's disgusting."

Castiel couldn't agree more.

"So, car trouble?" Dean led the way outside and Castiel followed him as if he was a golden retriever and Dean was his master. "You drive a Prius?" Castiel could hear the contempt in Dean's voice. "Thank God you're pretty."

Castiel froze. Did Dean just-?

His brain didn't want to work. He just kept hearing the same four words over and over again.

_Thank God you're pretty. _

At the risk of looking like an idiot standing there, Castiel walked toward his front seat and popped the hood. He kept silent. He heard something like 'sorry' from Dean, but didn't comment.

Dean looked under the hood and Castiel couldn't help but appraise the man in his natural element.

As Dean poked and prodded, Castiel became a little worried.

"I hope there isn't something seriously wrong. I use my car quite a lot."

"Nah, you were just running a bit low on cooling liquid. I have some inside."

Castiel was relieved and as Dean went back inside he couldn't help but follow. Dean walked to the back where a radio was perched on a bench with a bunch of bottles filled with various liquids on shelves above. A familiar voice blared over the radio. He took a few steps forward until he was right behind Dean and cocked his head so that he could hear better. Castiel was surprised to find that it was Zeke's voice.

Zeke was another DJ at Angel Radio. He usually had the shift after Cas and Gabriel.

Dean turned around and Castiel realized that he was standing incredibly close. Dean's musky, oil smell wafted to his nostrils. It was the best thing Cas had ever smelled.

"You're listening to Angel Radio?" Cas asked, trying to mask how flushed he was feeling.

"Uh yeah. I usually listen to it while I work." Dean walked back outside and did something with the engine. Castiel was too busy staring at the man to really look at what he was doing.

"Ha. I don't have you figured as a pop fan." Castiel chuckled. Dean looked like a classic rock type of guy. Cas could imagine Dean driving down a dusty road in his muscle car, Highway to Hell blasting from the speakers.

"I'm not." Dean muttered, closing the bottle and heading back inside to put it away. Castiel followed.

"Then why-" Castiel started, but Dean cut him off through pressing his soft lips against Cas's.

At first, Castiel couldn't respond, his mind went completely blank, but Dean's lips were insistent and they coaxed a response from him. Cas felt like he was floating. Dean's plump lips sparked a lust in Cas that he had never felt before.

Suddenly, Dean pressed himself against Cas, crowding him until he took several steps backward and they hit the wall. A low groan escaped Castiel and Dean pressed himself even closer. Cas wanted to die as Dean slid his legs to slot in between his. He could feel the bulge against his thigh and his own cock twitched in anticipation. Dean broke the kiss.

"I like to listen to your voice, Cas." Dean spoke, his voice was husky and Castiel shivered at the sound.

Cas smiled at the comment. He was pretty sure that he was dreaming, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasts. He attacked Dean's lips once again. Cas grabbed Dean's short hairs at the nape of his neck and pulled aggressively. A low groan fell from Dean's lips and he slowly moved his kisses from Cas's mouth to his neck and collarbone. Cas couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of those lips ghosting over his pulse point. The two men rutted against each other in reckless abandon.

"Dean?"

Both men froze at the unexpected sound. Dean seemed a little more alarmed than Castiel, which in turn scared Cas.

"Where ar-" The voice stopped abruptly. "Oh...whoa." The person coughed.

And then another voice joined.

"What is it, Sammy?" Cas recognized the voice of his brother, immediately. And figured that the other voice belonged to Dean's brother, Sam. "Oh...oh my God. Castiel?!"

Castiel flinched and he stared at Dean with wide panicked eyes. He dropped his head into the crook of Dean's neck to hide and Dean chuckled.

"Want to have dinner some time?" The mechanic asked, pressing a kiss on the shell of Castiel's ear, eliciting another shiver from Cas.

"Yeah." Castiel answered, his heart leaping.

"Damn it, Dean! Get the fuck off my brother." Gabriel shouted.

_**A/N: There you go. Now if you guys really want another chapter, I could write one about their date. Just let me know. **_

_**Love you guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: OH MY GOOODDDNNNEEESSS! Thank you guys soooooooooooo much for the reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me. And to all those that favorited and followed – bless your sweet hearts! **_

_**And without further ado, here's the date...**_

**Angel Radio**

Castiel couldn't remember what part of him had thought that this was going to be a good idea. Perhaps, the part of him that was lusting for a particular mechanic or maybe it was the rebellious monster that had reared as Gabriel forbade him to go on this date.

Either way, Castiel found himself standing outside in the glow of a neon sign attached to a building. A building that was currently housing a man that made him simultaneously nervous and excited.

"Hey!" A gruff voice came from behind Castiel. "You gonna pay me or keep staring at the place." It was the cab driver that had dropped Castiel off at The Roadhouse. Castiel blushed and shoved his hand into his trench coat, grabbed a twenty and handed it to the man. And as Castiel watched the yellow car drive away, he felt as if his only chance to turn back and go home had left.

After Gabriel and Sam had interrupted Castiel and Dean at Singer's Auto Salvage, Dean had quietly asked for Castiel's number and had promised to call, before turning to the other two men and greeting them as if they hadn't witnessed Castiel being practically ravished.

Castiel had returned home with Gabriel, who seemed to be sulking, and later that evening Cas had received a text message from Dean. Their text message affair had lasted for three days, before Dean finally called Castiel and asked him out on a date the next night.

And now this Friday night found Castiel complete with sweaty palms and beating heart. The man took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped into the warm bar. A few patrons cast Castiel annoyed looks as the cold wind gushed in with him. He smiled apologetically, making his way through the crowd and to the bar.

Dean was situated at the end, talking to the blond-haired bartender. Castiel didn't miss the appreciative looks being thrown the mechanic's way. Looks like his date attracted attention from both the female and male realm. But as Castiel finally _looked_ at Dean he could see why.

Castiel's date was wearing tight fitting jeans, showing off those bowlegs in the best way possible. The black shirt clung to his upper body and Castiel could make out the lines of his abs. A leather jacket was thrown over Dean's chair, haphazardly and Castiel was pretty sure he would die if he saw Dean actually wearing it.

The DJ froze. He couldn't possibly deserve this epitome of perfection.

But before he could turn around to head home – because obviously this had been a mistake - the blonde bartender glanced at him and whispered something to Dean. Dean looked up and his beautiful face split into huge smile. Castiel mentally prepared himself and took the few steps left between them, glancing at the other man, shyly, from under his lashes.

"Hey, Cas." Dean breathed, staring at Castiel intently.

"Ahhhhh." The girl that had been talking to Dean cooed. "Don't you two make me want to puke with your adorableness?" Dean flipped her off and motioned for Castiel to follow him.

Castiel walked to the corner, Dean's hand firmly on the small of his back, guiding him toward their table. The girl followed them and once they were seated she whipped a pad of paper and a pen from her apron.

"So, what can I get you two lovebirds?" She asked, her brown eyes alight with mirth. "I'm guessing the usual for you, Dean?" Dean grunted a yes and before Castiel could say anything Dean spoke for him, "And the same for Cas."

The girl nodded and waltzed away as Cas stared at Dean. "What did you just order for me?" He asked, hoping to God that it wasn't something like octopus or clams. Dean smirked and shrugged.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Castiel would never admit it, but Dean dictating what he ate and drank was sort-of a turn on.

"You seem to know our waitress pretty well." Castiel changed the subject. He was fishing for the nature of Dean's relationship with the girl. They seemed comfortable with each other. He wasn't sure if he should be jealous.

"Oh yeah, that's Jo. Her mother's an old acquaintance of my Dad and Jo and I grew up together. She's like the sister I've never had." Dean explained. "The Roadhouse is like my home away from home." He looked around with a fond glint in his eyes. Jo returned with two bottles of beer and set it down, before walking away with a wink.

"I hope you like beer." Dean said, grabbing one of the bottles and taking a sip. "Ellen – Jo's mother – brews her own and it's the best." Castiel wasn't one for alcohol, but the way that Dean groaned and licked his lips intrigued him. Cas grabbed the other bottle and brought it up to his lips. The cool liquid glided down his throat and Castiel was glad to find that it was less bitter than normal beer.

Dean watched his date as he tipped his head back and took a sip and the mechanic couldn't help licking his lips again as he watched Castiel's Adams-apple bob as he swallowed. Everything with this guy felt like a build-up. Like everything was just some prolonged type of foreplay. It frustrated Dean almost as much as it excited him.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "I gather you like it?" Dean asked, his eyes still trained on Cas's mouth wrapped around the opening of the bottle. Castiel just hummed.

The bar seemed to get louder and busier as the night progressed and when Dean had to ask Castiel to repeat something the fifth time, he decided enough was enough.

"I'll be right back." Dean told Castiel, before making his way to a door with a sign that read 'Staff Only'. Castiel finished his beer and started playing with the label as he waited.

"Hey there sugar." A voice sounded from behind Castiel. He turned around and was met with a leering grin belonging to a man twice his size. The guy had dirty blond hair and brown eyes that were appraising Castiel in the most lascivious way.

"I'm on a date," was all Castiel said, before turning around praying for the man to just leave. Luckily, before the guy could start any sort of trouble Dean showed up with a smirk on his face. He glanced at something behind Cas and rolled his eyes.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and the vultures descend, huh?"

Castiel expected Dean to sit down again, but instead Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him toward the bar. Jo was waiting for the pair with a basket. Castiel couldn't see the contents, but he guessed it was their food. "You are one lucky bastard, Castiel." She smiled and waved them away before Castiel could respond.

Dean led Castiel out of the building and to the Impala he remembered from the garage. Dean opened the passenger door for Castiel before walking around the car and jumping behind the wheel. He set the basket into the backseat and off they were.

"How's your Prius?" Dean asked, trying hard not to curl his lip in disgust at the name of Castiel's car. The latter caught the slight lilt in Dean's voice and laughed.

"It's great now. Thank you, Dean." Castiel answered. "But what I would like to know is where we're going." Dean's eyes sparkled and he shrugged.

"You'll just have to wait and see. It's not far."

The Roadhouse was just outside of town and instead of turning towards town like Castiel expected, Dean drove even further away.

The spent the entirety of the drive in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Soon they arrived at a field with knee length grass. Castiel thought that Dean was going to stop right before the field, but instead the mechanic drove right into the middle of the field. He switched off the engine, grabbed the basket and climbed out of the car. Castiel followed, bemused. The space was surrounded by tall oaks. Once again surprising Castiel, Dean hopped onto the hood of the Impala and patted the space next to him, indicating that he wanted Cas to join him.

Castiel clambered onto the car and situated himself next to Dean.

"Look up." Dean muttered, following his own advice and glancing at the sky. Castiel looked up and gasped at the multitude of stars visible here where they weren't in the city. Dean rummaged through the basket and lifted two Styrofoam boxes and two bottles of Coke out of its depths. He handed one of the boxes and Cokes to Castiel before leaning against the windshield with his own payload.

Castiel opened his box and smiled at the huge burger and side of chips. Looks like Dean had the same taste in food as Castiel had.

"I used to bring Sammy here when he was younger." Dean said, smiling as he reminisced. "We set off fireworks more than once." Castiel grinned as the image of a younger Sam and a teenage Dean handling fireworks ran through his mind.

After that the two ate in relative silence. The exception being that Castiel pointed out a few of the stars he recognized. Each time Dean would roll his eyes and mutter something that sounded like 'nerd'.

"This makes me very happy." Castiel said while he devoured his burger, causing Dean to choke on a sip of Coke as he laughed.

After finishing their meal, Dean produced another two boxes, slightly smaller this time. These revealed slices of scrumptious looking apple pie that Dean promised to be the best in the world. Castiel couldn't deny it and as the last crumb disappeared from the container, Castiel was full and content to just lie sprawled out on the hood next to Dean and observe the stars.

Dean pulled out another two bottles of Ellen's beer and the two laid out on the car, sipping beer and exchanging embarrassing stories of their brothers. Castiel was telling Dean about the time Gabriel had thought he had gotten lost during a Cub Scouts camp, but turned out to be twenty feet from the campsite. And halfway through the story, Dean's hand slipped underneath Castiel's and he intertwined their fingers. At midnight the two decided that it was time to head home. Castiel had been surprised to find that he had spent so much time with Dean. The conversation had just flowed so naturally.

Dean shoved the basket and empty containers and bottles into the boot of the Impala, before turning to Castiel with a small smile on his face and a dangerous glint in his eyes and before Castiel could open his mouth to speak, Dean pushed him against the door of the Impala. The mechanic crowded Castiel until their bodies were aligned perfectly. Castiel looked up at Dean and quirked his eyebrow as if challenging the taller man. Dean smirked and lowered his face.

Castiel couldn't think of anything except the smell of oil, apples and beer. His brain seemed to cloud and he couldn't move.

Dean slowly moved forward keeping his eyes open until all he could see was the blue of Cas's eyes. Castiel was getting impatient so he covered the space left between them in an instant, pressing his lips against his date's.

The kiss started out slow, but as soon as Dean snaked his tongue over Castiel's bottom lip searching for entrance, fire danced through Castiel's body. His hands roamed Dean's chest, while Dean's wandered to Castiel's ass. He grabbed a handful of each cheek and slid Castiel up against the Impala. Castiel received the hint and wrapped his legs around Dean's hips.

At this angle all Dean had to do was push his hips into Castiel's and they would slot perfectly. Dean started to rhythmically slam into Castiel, enjoying the friction. He loved the way Castiel would gasp into his mouth each time he snapped his hips forward.

"Wait-wait, Dean." Castiel stuttered, leaning back and removing his legs from Dean's hips so that he could slide down. "I-I don't...I'm not that kind of guy." Dean understood and stepped back to allow Castiel some breathing space. "What I did when I met you at the garage..." Castiel stopped and breathed. "I don't usually do that. I have this rule that I..." He seemed unsure of what to say next. "I don't want to be another one-night stand, Dean."

Dean blanched. He hadn't wanted to come off like that was all he wanted. "Castiel," he whispered, grabbing the man's face and staring into the deep pools of Cas's eyes. "You're not! I promise you that. But if you wanna take it slow, I understand. I get it." Castiel couldn't see anything but sincerity in Dean's eyes. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Dean's. "But if you continue doing that... it might just kill me." Dean groaned, smiling.

"That or Gabriel will get to you." Castiel whispered.

Dean cursed and shook his head. "Don't remind me. Come on, I'll take you home."

Castiel leaned forward and pressed another kiss on Dean's lips. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Dean."

Castiel didn't see Dean's light blush as he climbed into the car.

"You're welcome." Dean whispered, looking at the man in the car with fondness.

_**A/N: There you go. Now, I'm willing to write one more chapter if you guys want. The next one will be smutty goodness. So let me know. **_

_**Love y'all**_

_**Sorry I haven't replied to all you reviewers, but I'll try my best next time! :)**_

_**I've also finally started a blog on tumblr and y'all can send me your tumblr names so that I can follow you. :) I'm also freaking unsure about how it all works...sooooo yeah.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again, guys! I realized that the previous chapter sucked ass, so I really hope I make it up to you guys with this one.**_

_**FINALLY, the last chapter has arrived. Just a reminder...this story was supposed to be a one-shot. Ha LOL.**_

_**Smutty goodness galore ahead.**_

**Angel Radio**

***Three months later***

"And that's why I love you, Cas."

Those seven words fell seamlessly from Dean's lips. He didn't even realize the implication until he heard the little gasp from his partner.

"Uh...I mean..uhm." Dean stuttered, staring at the television and trying hard not to blush like a fucking six year old girl. But before he could withdraw his love confession – which would've pained him to do anyway – Castiel was on top of him. The smaller man's knees positioned right on the outside of Dean's thighs and if Cas lowered himself their crotches would be perfectly aligned. Dean found it hard to concentrate on anything other than his lover's heat.

Castiel didn't care that both of them were wearing more layers than a Parfait. He didn't care that snow was piling outside of his home and that it was fucking freezing. He didn't care that he had a slight cold. All that he was aware of was the fact that his boyfriend had just confessed his love for him.

He hovered above Dean, taking in his bright hopeful eyes and slightly red cheeks. The mechanics pouty lips were slightly parted and labored breaths fell on Castiel's neck. Dean's hands snaked upward to rest on Castiel's hips.

Dean tugged Castiel downward, willing him to sit on his lap, but the man wouldn't co-operate. Instead, Castiel lowered his face and pressed butterfly kisses all over Dean's face.

His cheekbones.

His eyelids.

His forehead.

His nose.

And before Dean could explode, Castiel touched his lips to Dean's.

"God." Castiel groaned against his mouth. "I love you too, Dean." He muttered, finally lowering himself fully on Dean's lap. Cas pressed his chest, so that every inch of his body touched his boyfriend's. "So much."

Dean reciprocated by sliding Cas's bottom lip in between his own. He sucked on the dry, yet plump, skin, pulling a moan from his boyfriend. Cas rotated his hips, sending delicious waves of pleasure through Dean's cock. They moaned in each other's mouths.

Dean had taken what Castiel had said on their first date very seriously and for the past three months the two hadn't progressed any further than dry humping and hand-jobs. Dean was desperate to feel Cas's tight hole swallowing his cock, but he respected his lover's wishes.

That said, Dean was surprised when Castiel started removing the thick sweater he had cuddled in for the night.

"Cas?" He breathed, not daring to get his hopes up. Castiel lifted his eyes and Dean felt himself falling even further at the sight of those stormy ocean eyes and blown pupils.

Castiel moved his lips to Dean's ears and whispered, "Make love to me, Dean."

Arousal flushed through Dean's system, settling finally in his (now rock-hard) erection.

Dean slid his hands from Castiel's hips down to his thighs, just underneath his ass, and stood up. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean, thrusting himself gently against the other man's bulge as Dean walked to Castiel's room.

"If you continue doing that we won't make it to the bedroom." Dean nibbled on Cas's earlobe. Cas returned the favor as he pulled at Dean's short, spiky hairs.

About two weeks after their first date, the second time the two had fooled around, Castiel found that Dean was really responsive when it came to his hair. All Cas had to do was pull at the short strands and Dean would fall apart.

Dean latched his lips to Castiel's. Shoving his tongue inside his partner's mouth, exploring and biting as he went. Castiel didn't know whether he found passionate Dean or caring Dean more attractive. Both versions made him hot for the mechanic.

As Dean walked into the room, Castiel lifted his hand from Dean's hair and flipped the light switch. He wanted to be able to see every inch of his boyfriend as he made love to him.

Dean let go of Cas as soon as they were in front of the bed. The DJ fell onto the bed with a slight yelp, but all was forgotten as he caught the look in Dean's eyes. His lover was staring at him with an almost feral expression. Castiel crawled backward until he was propped up against his bed's headboard. Dean followed, moving toward Castiel with a smirk gracing his lips.

Castiel's heart-rate tripled at the sight of Dean stalking him like a lion stalking a gazelle. He could come at just the sight of that possessive glint in his boyfriend's eyes.

Castiel knew he was bottoming, tonight. He didn't mind and Dean seemed like he was the type of guy that wasn't going to bottom until he was completely comfortable with gay sex with Castiel. Cas could still remember the slight panic attack Dean had had the first time they had came with each other. Dean hadn't answered Castiel's calls or texts for three days and Cas had become worried that Dean wouldn't want to continue their relationship anymore. But Dean had realized his mistake after two serious conversations with both Sam and Gabriel.

And now, here they were.

Dean slid in between Castiel's thighs. Pressing his entire body against his lover's and sliding upwards until he was situated above Castiel, his length pushing against his boyfriend's.

Cas sighed at the feeling.

"You...are wearing way too much clothing." Dean spoke, his voice deep and throaty with arousal. Dean quickly removed the long-sleeved shirt Castiel had been wearing underneath his sweater only to be met with another t-shirt. Dean growled and almost ripped the offending garment from Cas's body.

Dean couldn't help but take the time to appraise his lover's upper body. Castiel had a lithe, lean body that resembled that of a track athlete. But he still had solid muscle underneath his skin and Dean's hands found those muscles as they wandered over the exposed expanse of skin. Castiel's body trembled at the sensation, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Dean's hot mouth closing around Castiel's perked up nipple.

Castiel moaned. Loudly.

Dean knew that Castiel loved to get vocal. It was an amazing thing to witness – or rather hear - as Castiel was a rather taciturn person to begin with. So, Dean made it his personal mission to make Cas scream his name.

"You...are...unf-" Castiel muttered. He struggled to concentrate as Dean's tongue and teeth danced around his nipples. "Now you are wearing...ughhhh...too much clothing."

Dean couldn't agree more. He released his partner's pecs and gripped his sweater and shirt, lifting both clothing pieces at the same time. Castiel had never appreciated Dean's abs until now. He lifted his hands to slide over the muscles, enjoying the way they seemed to contract and shift under his grip.

"Enjoying yourself?" Dean asked, leaning forward and capturing Castiel's mouth again. The kiss was hot and wet and as soon as they ran out of oxygen, Castiel moved his kisses to trail down Dean's body. He lightly bit at the junction between Dean's neck and shoulders, ripping a moan from Dean. Dean pushed the full weight of his hips into Cas's, pressing their erections against each other.

Castiel's sweatpants consisted of a thin layer of fabric, contrary to Dean's heavy jeans. So, Dean could feel the length of Cas's cock against his, but all Cas could feel was the bulge in Dean's pants.

"Jeans. Off." Castiel growled, sucking on Dean's pulse point. Dean made quick work of his pants and Castiel enjoyed the sight of Dean's tight briefs lining what Cas knew was the Holy Grail.

Dean swiped Cas's sweatpants from the man's legs, taking off the socks as well. Dean was definitely not a sock man. He then laid back down onto Cas.

The DJ took a break from his sucking and biting, deciding to rather turn his attention to slightly more productive things. He bucked his hips against Dean's hard-on.

Both moaned at the resulting wave of arousal.

"Dean!" Castiel groaned, unaware of how loud he was being.

Dean thrust against Castiel, bringing both a little higher into the ecstasy that is an orgasm.

"Please Dean!" His voice had dropped an octave (a feat Dean had thought impossible). Dean shuddered at the sound he had fallen in love with over the radio three months ago.

"What do you want, baby?" He muttered, shuddering. "Tell me."

Castiel panted and arched into Dean, pressing their naked chests together. "Fuck me, Dean."

Dean felt an odd thrill at the sound of Cas cursing. He was usually such an eloquent man and Dean felt a peculiar power high at the thought of rendering Cas a blubbering idiot.

Dean tapped Cas's hips, indicating that the latter had to lift said hips. Dean then proceeded to teasingly pull down the boxers. Castiel growled, impatiently, while Dean just shushed him and worked on his own underwear.

Once both men were naked, Dean rubbed his entire body along Cas's. Ecstatic at the feeling of bare skin. Their cocks, thick and shining with pre-come, glided along.

"Cas, whe-" Dean started to ask, before Cas interrupted.

"Top drawer on the left." He gasped, predicting what Dean had wanted to say. He closed his eyes and focused on the slick muscle sliding between his legs and sending shooting pulses of pleasure through him.

The comfortable weight lifted from him for a second, much to his displeasure. He heard a drawer slide open and some sounds of Dean rummaging, before his lover was pressed back against him with a triumphant sound at the back of his throat.

Cas didn't open his eyes, rather using other senses to heighten the experience.

He could hear the sound of a bottle cap opening and Dean's strained breaths.

He could feel solid muscle and skin, sliding on his own due to perspiration.

He could smell Dean's arousal mixing with his own and Dean's apple-pie, oil and musk scent.

And he could taste Dean on his breath. He couldn't describe it. It was just something so uniquely Dean.

He opened his eyes, finding that he was already missing the sight of his partner.

Dean was squirting white liquid onto his palm and smothering his digits with the cream. His green eyes were trained on Cas's erection and he licked his lips in anticipation. He trailed his eyes upward until they met his lover's.

Cas watched with bated breath. Dean suddenly looked nervous.

"I don't kn-" He paused and bit his lips. "I've been doing research on how-" He stopped, frowning.

Castiel smiled at the sight, "You'll do great..." He said before absorbing what Dean had said. "You did research?" He whispered, his chest tightening at the burst of love. For Dean to actually look up what to do, how to pleasure Castiel. It was too much.

"I watched gay porn." Dean whispered, bashfully.

Castiel couldn't stop the wave of heat traveling from his heart to his groin.

Oh God, that's hot.

Dean took a deep breath and positioned himself in front of Cas. He slowly spread Cas's cheeks, before delving his index finger into the hole. The muscles tightened and tried rejecting the foreign object, but Castiel knew how to deal. He relaxed himself against the finger.

Dean pumped his finger into the hole a few times, elated to find that the pain gave way to pleasure for Castiel. He then proceeded to enter another digit.

There was less resistance this time.

And even less when Dean entered his third finger.

Castiel's breathing was ragged and his eyes were screwed shut, so Dean figured he was doing something right.

Remembering a tip from one of the instructional videos, Dean curled his fingers, experimentally.

Castiel's answering moan lifted Dean's confidence a few notches.

"You like that, huh baby?" He muttered, leaning forward to slide his tongue into Cas's mouth, but continuing his thrusting of his fingers and the occasional curl of his digits. "You like it when I fuck you with my fingers."

Castiel keened. "God yes I do. I love it when you fuck me in any way, Dean!" He shouted.

Dean removed his fingers, ignoring Cas's cries of protest.

"Then you'll love this."

Unbeknownst to Castiel, Dean had been prepping his cock with lube while he had been fingering Cas, so as soon as Dean felt ready he sheathed himself into Cas with one powerful push.

The resulting sound from Cas's mouth and the tight warmth almost made Dean come. He stilled himself before he could blow his load and took his time to enjoy the pure feeling of Cas surrounding his dick.

I'll be perfectly happy to have and to hold only this hole for the rest of my life. Dean thought, surprised at his nonchalant thought about marriage.

"Move." Castiel hissed, rousing Dean from his reverie. Dean immediately obeyed.

He pulled out his cock until he was almost completely out, but then pushed himself forward with a harsh and quick move. His breath whooshed from his lungs and his entire body felt alive and on fire.

He grabbed Cas's hips, hoping that holding on to something will ground him. He pistoned into Cas, loving the way his lover was shouting and mumbling his name.

Dean was sure he wasn't going to last very long, but he wanted Cas to come before him, so he grabbed Castiel's cock that had been bouncing between them and started stroking him, hard and fast.

Castiel could feel his orgasm building and climbing until he toppled over the edge, babbling some nonsensical nonsense in between shouting Dean's name. Instead of the usual wave of pleasure his previous orgasms had brought him, Castiel experienced wave upon wave of the best feeling in the world. It rivaled the feeling Castiel had had once Dean had confessed his love for him. It left him breathless.

Upon Castiel's orgasm, his ass's muscles contracted squeezing out Dean's orgasm. It was such a powerful and unexpected feeling that Dean blacked out for a few seconds. He vaguely heared Castiel calling his name as his lover orgasmed.

When all his senses returned to him, he found that he was sprawled over Castiel's chest. A wet sticky substance on his chest.

"Holy fuck." He muttered, noticing that his legs were jelly. Castiel chuckled from underneath him. Dean rolled over to Cas's side and tucked the smaller man under his arms. "That was fucking amazing." Dean smiled contently, ignoring the unpleasant crustiness on his stomach. Castiel slid out of the bed. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Dean protested, feeling sleep creeping through his brain. Castiel disappeared into the bathroom adjoined to his room and returned with a damp towel. He used it to wipe the mess on Dean's stomach and his own, before throwing the cloth into the corner of the room and crawling back next to him. "Thanks, Cas." Dean muttered, his eyes sliding close.

"You're welcome, Dean." Castiel pecked the other man's cheek and slid deeper into the covers and closer to his boyfriend.

"Love you, Cas." Dean muttered, his speech garbled.

"Love you too, Dean."

The two men drifted into a deep sleep, content with being in each other's arms.

_**A/N: THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE EVER WRITTEN SMUTTTTTTT! It was sooooo difficult and I salute anyone who does it. But goodness now I'll have to go take a cold shower...**_

_**Hope it was okay for you guys, like I said, it's my first time writing smut.**_

_**Thanks for reading my lil' story.**_

_**Love y'all Xxx**_

_**Drop a review if you can!**_

_**P.S. I'll answer everyone's reviews in the next few days. Mwah mwah **_


End file.
